Home is?
by kdh1997
Summary: Sequel to Bottled Love. After the two Keyblade Wielders begin dating, trouble starts knocking on Sora's door. When things get to be a bit too much for Sora, what will Riku do?
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for Riku to drink the water and fall in love with the girl came from a Guest who posted a review in the first story! I got the idea of the main story from a comic another had made on a different website.** **/rs-kingdom-hearts-dj-7-days-eng/ In case you want to read what got this all started.**

 _Riku sighed as he took a sip from the bottle of water. Heading to go home he began feeling a bit strange. He turned around, his cheeks a bit flushed and his pants growing tight. "Riku..." the girl said softly, blushing deeply. Riku began walking toward her in the empty school hallway. Pulling her into a classroom he began kissing her cheek and neck, going down further and further till he reached her school uniform. Without hesitation he began removing it to get more of her. He didn't know her name, but right now he didn't care. He wanted her He needed her. The girl laid on the desk topless "Riku. Please hurry. I want more." she said with a grin and wiggling her body a bit._

 _Nodding he continued kissing her body. Her nipples, her stomach, the lining of her skirt that wasn't even covering her pink panties, till her made his way back up again, ending with her lips. As he kissed her, he pulled down her skirt and panties. Things were going so quickly. It wasn't long before Riku had his pants down enough to free his erection as he thrusted into her womanhood. She was moaning so loudly as Riku kept going. "Riku! I love you so much!" the girl shouted through her moans. Riku grunted as he came inside her. "I love you too." he said softly. The two smiled at each other before meeting for another kiss. "Riku?" the two looked over to see Sora standing in the doorway. Riku had forgot that he had left him waiting. Sora's eyes were wide as tears began slipping down his cheeks._

 _"Sora? Are you crying?" Riku asked, rolling his eyes. Sora wiped his eyes frantically, but they kept slipping down. "I-I loved you Riku.." Sora said sadly. Riku laughed. "Come on Sora. Wake up." he said. His voice sounded a bit weird for what he was saying. Sora shook his head as he ran off, tears still falling freely down his cheeks. "Sora! Sora! Wake up!"_

* * *

"Sora! Wake up!" Sora's eyes opened his eyes, seeing Riku sitting above him looking a bit worried. "Are you alright?" Riku asked worried. Sora wiped his eyes and nodded. "Just a bad dream." he said sadly. Riku frowned "What was it about?" he asked. Sora looked down at the bed. "Sora? You can tell me." Riku told him. Sora nodded. "I dreamed of that day...When I drank the tablet and we found out each other's feelings." he said. Riku felt a bit confused. What was the twist here? As far as he knew Sora wasn't unhappy about what happened. "Instead of me drinking it though...you drank it...and...that girl..." Riku wrapped his arms around Sora. "Sora, it's alright. It didn't happen, and never will. You know that better than anyone." he said, rubbing Sora's back.

Sora nodded, he had planed to surprise Riku one time during a school vacation-though Sora almost got held back for extra classes due to his low grades still. He had put one of the tablets into a bottle of water and spent the night at Riku's. He had planed to drink the water himself, but Riku had drank it instead. Sora had to admit. That was a crazy night. They enjoyed it, though the next day his ass hurt like crazy. He would never say it wasn't worth it though. Little to say, Riku figured out about the tablet. It had also proven that Sora was the one who loved Riku the most, and Riku was the one who loved Sora the most. That didn't mean Sora's dream didn't hurt or feel like it could have happened! Riku placed a soft kiss just above his cheek. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." he said with a smile. Sora nodded as he calmed down.

Riku's eyes narrowed as he noticed something. "Sora? Where did you get that bruise?" he asked, looking at his shoulder. Sora looked away "I-uh-kinda bumped into a wall?" Sora tried. Riku folded his arms over his chest. Clearly not buying it. "Sora." Riku demanded. Sora continued to look away from him "It's no big deal. It's nothing bad anyway...Just a small bruise." Sora said moving away. Riku's eyes widened a bit as Sora did. There were more bruises on his back. One made it painfully clear what had made it. It was clearly made by a person kicking him, it was shaped just like a person's shoe. He kinda wondered how he hadn't noticed them the night before. Was it because he was doing Sora from the front?

He decided not to say anything though, since Sora didn't seem to want to talk about it. Heading for school, Riku grabbed Sora's hand. "Ri-Riku..." Sora said pulling away. Riku looked at him surprised. Ever since they started dating Sora had never had a problem with this. "N-Not outside ok?" he asked. Riku frowned and nodded. Hearing snickering Riku looked over to see a group of school boys standing under a tree looking at them. Riku recognized one of them as a guy who ran into Sora a week or so after they first came back. He glared at them as he walked past, but they just snickered.

Going through the school day as usual, Riku looked out the window as he tried to think of when the boys may have been able to hurt Sora like that. They didn't have time during class, and he was with Sora after class. He paused as he remembered something. Yesterday and the day before Sora had to stay a bit later due to his low grades. Sora had told him he could take care of it himself the first time, and the second time Riku had just assumed the same. Those must have been the times.

Sora went to the bathroom. He froze as he saw the boys. He took a breath and walked past them, hoping they would leave him alone. "If it isn't the girly boy~?" one teased. Sora looked at the ground and began walking faster. "Where's your boyfriend Sora~?" one asked as they followed him. Sora didn't answer as he walked into the bathroom, closing the stall door and locking it. "Are you going to pee sitting down too?" one asked, hearing the noise. Sora gritted his teeth as he ignored them. He really felt bad for them really, they didn't know anything out the outside world or what was going on. Anything that had happened. Even when they hurt him, he wanted to protect them.

The boys grinned at each other in silent agreement.

Riku hurried to the nurses office as he heard from Kairi that Sora had been taken there, having been found in the bathroom badly hurt. Looking at Sora, who had bandages and ice on several areas of his body. "Sora...Who did this?" he asked, though he was sure he knew. Sora looked at him sadly but shook his head. "I'm ok, Riku. It's not that bad." Sora told him. Riku wanted to beg to differ. If it weren't for the rules he would be telling him how heartless had never managed to do this much damage. His brows came together as he thought about this.

"Sora...Did you fight back at all?" Riku asked. Sora looked away before shaking his head. "It wouldn't have been right." he muttered. Riku sighed "You could have at least dodged." Sora thought back on it. From where he was, there wasn't much chance to do so really. Once they got a hold of him, that small chance slipped away entirely too.


	2. Chapter 2

Riku looked at Sora sadly as they went home from school. He really wanted to go teach those boys a lesson about hurting Sora, but he knew Sora didn't want him to. He said it was for two reasons. The first being that the boys weren't that big of a deal, which Riku disagreed with. The second was because he didn't want Riku to get in trouble again. He nodded to himself mentally. He had gotten a good lecture from Mickey after the incident with the girl. He relented a bit when Riku explained MOST of what happened, with Sora being drugged with himself being the main target. He didn't think Mickey would mind too much in this case though, not with how much damage had been done already to Sora.

Sora waved to Riku as they stood at the cross roads where they part ways to go to their houses. "Later Riku." Sora said sadly. Riku couldn't take it any more, he knew this was hurting Sora even more than it was hurting himself. Sora stiffened as Riku wrapped his arms around him. He tried to push out of his arms weakly. "R-Riku! I said-! I-...I said not out...side." he said before he wrapped his arms around him back and began crying. He couldn't stand being so distant with Riku again. He was worried What might happen if he did, but he didn't like being picked on either!

Riku gave him a soft kiss. "Tomorrow, come to my house. All we are going to do is study to help your grades. That way they'll have less openings to bully you." he said to Sora. Sora nodded, his hold tightening.

In the distance, out of sight of the two, the group watched the couple with a snarl. "Looks like he hasn't learned a thing about how wrong it is to be dating another guy." one said. "Seems beating the shit out of him isn't doing the trick." one of them muttered. They all looked to their leader, "What should we do? Something has to be done right?" a third asked. The guy frowned as he continued thinking. Looking at Sora he began getting an idea. "Well, I have a good idea what might push him away from desiring other boys." he said with a smirk.

...

Sora went to school the next day, Riku at his side. They were both trying to avoid too much contact as they went in for the school day, as much as both hated it. The group looked at their leader a bit unsure about the plan. "You sure about this man? If we get caught, we could probably go to prison." one asked a bit worried. "Yeah, not to mention..." another said glancing away toward the boy. "Relax guys. Beatings may have not gotten the message through on what is right and wrong, but he'll never speak a word of this if even if we don't threaten him probably. Besides, look at him closely." he said with a grin. They looked at him with a frown. They shrugged, though they still weren't sure about it.

The entire day went normally it seemed. It was after lunch when an announcement was made over the speakers. "Sora, would you please report to the counselor's office." Sora frowned and made his way there feeling confused. Going inside Sora was shocked to see the leader of the boys who had been beating him up lately. "Sora. Jake here came forward and admitted to what he's been doing to you." the counselor said with a smile. Sora looked at the two confused. Jake stepped forward "I want to say sorry, for what I did to you and all." he said, looking at the ground. Sora smiled "Hey, it's no big deal! Just a few bruises here and there. Nothing I couldn't handle." he said happy.

Jake nodded "Thanks. I'm glad we got that out of the way. So...No hard feelings?" he asked. Sora nodded "No hard feelings." Jake sighed "Hey Sora, I was wondering if I could make it all up to you. Me and my friends were going to hang out around the central park in town after school. Do you want to join up?" he asked. Sora frowned. He had promised Riku he would go to his house to study more...but it was mostly so he wouldn't be at school after hours to be beat up. If they weren't going to be doing that anymore he didn't really need it right? Plus, he could arrive a little late. "I guess I could go for a little bit."

The counselor smiled. "I'm glad this all got settled. Remember though Jake, you will still be punished for what you did." he told him. Jake nodded sadly. With this they left to return to their classes. Sora was really happy. He had made some new friends and he was going to hang out with them after school. He had started thinking he wouldn't make any more friends in his home world after having left. He was still friends with everyone before, but it had really had him worried he'd never make friends here again. He had feared he had changed too much.

Going home, Riku noticed Sora was holding his hand again and humming. "Have a good day?" Riku asked with a smile. Sora nodded "I was invited to go hang out a bit after school. So I'll be a bit late to come study, ok?" he told him. Riku frowned before sighing. He was a bit annoyed that Sora was going to be going without him, since he didn't invite him to go, but he wasn't going to make him stay. He looked too happy. "Alright. I'll get things set up though, so don't think about skipping out." he warned. Sora grinned and nodded.

Going to his house, Sora dropped his things off in his room and told his mom he was going out to the park with some friends. Going down, Sora felt a bit more hesitant about walking over when he saw who the 'friends' were. It was all the guys who beat him up before. "Sora! Over here!" Jake shouted, waving to him. Sora slowly walked toward them. "Don't worry so much. We aren't out to beat you up anymore." one said with a smile. The others nodded, though Sora noticed that some of them looked a bit uncomfortable.

They walked around the park for a little while talking. After a while Jake sighed "Well this is a bit boring." he said. Another nodded, bringing out a ball from his bag. "I brought a foot ball. We could toss it around!" he said with a grin. Everyone cheered, Sora joining in on it since it kinda sounded fun. They ran around, passing the ball to each other. "Hey Sora! Go long!" Jake shouted, throwing it hard. Sora ran and jumped to try and catch it. He probably would have been able to jump high enough if he hadn't let go of his high jump to keep normal appearances-it was Riku and Kairi's idea really.

They all watched as the ball went out of the park grounds and crashed through a old building window. "Come on! We need to go get it." Jake said, waving to all of them. Sora nodded and they all made their way to the building. Going in, Sora quickly found the ball and turned around. "I got it!" he said with a grin. He looked at them confused as they closed the door to the building. He didn't like the way they were acting. They spread out, surrounding him. His eyes widened as he realized he had been tricked.

He went to run, but he was grabbed by Jake. Jake grabbed his arm, stopping him enough for the others to grab him as well. They pinned him to the floor. "I thought you said you weren't going to beat me up anymore!" Sora yelled. Jake nodded "Yeah. We wont. Just as long as you tell no one what happened here today." he said with a grin. Sora frowned "Wh-What happened? What are you talking about?" he asked confused. His eyes widened as one of them brought out a small knife.

He watched in growing fear as the knife was brought closer to his body. He closed his eyes tightly, expecting to be cut. His eyes widened as it was cut. His shirt was cut open. "W-W-What are you doing?" he asked shaking a bit. "Teaching you a lesson." Jake told him. Sora didn't like this. He liked it even less as they cut his sleeves so they could rip the shirt off completely. "You know...He does almost look like a girl! A very flat chested girl!" one shouted, staring at Sora.

His face went red "S-Stop staring!" Sora shouted, struggling to get away. Their grip tightened. "Come on boys. We already know what he likes. I'm sure he'll moan just like the slutty girl he is." Jake grinned. Sora's eyes widened further as he fully realized what they wanted to do. What they were going to do. "NO! LET ME GO!" Sora shouted, fighting harder to get free. He froze as he felt something cold against his neck. "All I have to do is turn this and push a little, and this will cut right into you." one muttered, holding the knife against Sora's throat.

Tears were streaming from his eyes as they began ripping his pants, the knife still being held against his neck. "Please...no." he said weakly. _I can't fight back...I can't fight back.._ he kept thinking to himself. They finally got his pants down, having torn them several times in the process. "Dam...He still has a dick." one muttered annoyed at the appendage. "We can just turn him round. Fuck him on his hands and knees. Wont see a thing probably." another said, clearly starting to get hard in his pants. "Please...stop." Sora tried. _Don't fight them...Don't fight them.._ Sora began.

"Turn the bitch around! As of now, this is nothing but a bitch. That way, we don't have to think about it too much. After all, this bitch loves other's dicks." Jake said laughing. The others laughed and nodded. In a swift motion they flipped Sora over onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs open. He didn't want this!

...

Riku looked at the clock with a raised eyebrow. It was almost 9 at night. Pulling out his phone he decided to call him. He jumped as his phone began ringing in his hand though. "Sora?" he said to himself shocked at the caller ID. "Sora? What's taking you so long?" he asked confused. He frowned as he heard crying. "What happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sora held onto Riku as he continued crying. Riku held him, rubbing his back and trying to sooth him. "It's alright Sora. You're ok." he said softly. Sora continued sobbing "I-I-I broke the rules." Sora cried. Riku held him tighter "Don't worry. I know for a fact, Mickey will not say a thing about this." Riku promised. Sora buried his head further into Riku's shoulder and hair. "I hurt them..." he said sadly. "I hurt them..." he repeated. Riku pushed him back a bit "Sora! It was self defense! You were almost raped by four or five guys!"

Riku's eyes widened a bit as Sora's tears began falling harder and he began shaking more. Being nearly raped was what he was the most upset about, he was trying to keep his mind off it by thinking of the parts he was slightly upset about instead. "I'm sorry. It's alright Sora. Come on, let's go to my house. No studying tonight. We're going to relax and try to put this all out of our heads." he told him. Sora nodded, his crying not calming though. Riku looked at Sora's clothes and frowned. His shirt was useless and his pants were so ripped they no longer stayed up.

 _I never thought I would ever use this again for anything._ Riku thought as he pulled out his old black cloak. Sora looked at it surprised as Riku put it on around him, "D-Ditn-didn't you toss it away in-hic-the organizations world?" Sora asked. Riku shrugged "When we were about to go through the door to fight Xemnas, it ended up getting blown back to me on the wind. So I rolled it up and stuck it in a pocket." Riku explained as he picked Sora up. Sora wiggled a little so that his face was still hidden.

Riku looked down at him sadly as he stood up and made his way home with him. Setting Sora on the bed, Riku got some of Sora's clothes for him that he had left a couple times when staying over. Riku looked at the bruises before deciding Sora had enough on his mind. Riku gave Sora's cheek a light touch and a light went around him. Sora looked at his arms surprised. "Healing magic? Th-That's against the rules though." he said softly. Riku hugged him "Don't worry about the rules right now. You've had a rough time of it, especially tonight. Just relax for a little bit."

They spent the weekend at Riku's house, letting him stay in doors without worrying about the guys at all. Riku did ask what happened though, what Sora had done. Sora explained it, though he seemed a bit uncomfortable thinking about it. When he was turned over and spread out, he couldn't stand what was happening. He brought his Keyblade out and hit the ones close to him. When they had come back at him he had panicked and shot fire at them. It had missed, though it caught the place on fire. They freaked and ran out of the building.

"So they didn't really get anything more than a few bruises?" Riku asked. Sora nodded "I think so. I hadn't really been aiming all that much, I was just swinging it around." he admitted. Riku nodded and laid down beside him. "Sora, do you like School?" he asked, looking over at him. Sora turned to his side to face him. He frowned as he tried to think about it. "I don't know...I guess I like seeing everyone from the island there." he said. "Do you like school though? You can always see them at the island." Riku told him. Sora curled up a bit. Riku could tell Sora's answer was no. It wasn't just this experience either probably, Sora didn't really like classes or studying.

"I feel like we don't really belong in this world anymore really." Sora said sadly. Riku nodded "Ever since we came back, I've felt different from everyone. No one else here knows about whats out there, or what happened." Riku agreed. Sora looked up at him "I hadn't felt that we had changed much at all since we left, but no one seems to treat us like we were from here to begin with." he said softly. Riku sighed. "Sora, I think tomorrow will be our last day of school."

Sora looked at him confused. "Our last day? I thought we still had a few months. Did we get orders from the king?" he asked. Riku smiled and shook his head "No Sora. We just wont go back after." Sora frowned as he tried to think about it. "We'll go to school normally tomorrow. I'll leave a message for Kairi so she understands what is going on. After school we'll meet up on the island." Riku told him. Sora looked at him "Are we going to be staying on the island instead of school?" Sora asked. Riku rolled his eyes and smiled "No Sora, we'll travel to other worlds." he said. Sora looked up at him surprised "We always go to other worlds with a purpose, it would be nice to go to a world just to see it. Not with any rush to go to the next one to save them from darkness." Riku said. Sora smiled and nodded, nuzzling into Riku more. "Yeah. It does sound really nice."

The boys looked at each other, still a bit shaken at what had happened. "Like I said guys. He probably just picked that thing up off the ground, when he swung it he hit something else and a spark was made and that caused the fire. Things don't just appear and a person can't make fire out of thin air." Jake said determined. They were on school grounds, which worried the boys all the more if they ran into Sora after what happened. Not only had he beat them and scared the hell out of them with the fire, but they failed to do as planned. They didn't rape him, and they didn't hold much fear against him now probably. If Sora so much as mentioned it to a teacher or authority, they were screwed.

"Hey Jake." one of the boys said, pale as his white shirt. "What?" Jake said a bit worried. "How do you explain that?" the boy asked, pointing. Following his finger, they all turned to look. Their eyes widened as they saw Sora. He was walking beside Riku still, clinging to him a bit more than before-though if he was scared or just feeling more free to express himself was unknown. The thing that got all of them though, there wasn't one injury on him. Not one of the bruises they had inflicted on him.

Riku noticed the group leave the school grounds, Sora not paying any attention as they walked toward the school building. Going inside, Riku pulled away from Sora a bit "Alright, you'll be fine Sora. I'll see you at lunch." he said with a smile. Sora nodded hesitantly, still a bit scared. Riku placed a light kiss on his forehead "Don't worry. Trust me." Sora nodded and with that, the two went their separate ways.

As the day was coming to an end, Riku looked at his note and nodded. Seeing Sora heading out to go to the island, Riku began walking toward Kairi and gave her the note. She was shocked to see it, but smiled and nodded. "Be safe you two." she told him. He nodded and waved as he walked off. There was one more thing he needed to take care of first before he could leave.

The group was throwing stones into the water as they tried to figure out how Sora managed it all, and at the same time tried not to think about it. Looking over as they heard footsteps on the sand, they saw Riku. Riku was a bit surprised to see that they had gathered on the shore facing the island. They didn't feel much fear toward him though as they gathered up and looked at him. "Well if it isn't the boyfriend. What do you want?" Jake asked with a grin. Riku looked up at the sky.

"You guys are also people Sora wants to protect." Riku said. The group looked at him confused "What?" Riku ignored the question "to me you are just normal people." he muttered loud enough for them to hear. "He's always like that. He doesn't even care if he gets hurt. It's so foolish." he said "What are you talking about?" Jake asked confused. Riku finally looked down at them "Though admittedly he didn't like what you last tried to do to him." he said glaring at them. They took a step backwards. "Sorry, I'm talking to myself." he said with a shrug. "Whatever Sora wants to protect, I will do the same." he said, looking toward the island he knew Sora should be at by now.

He looked back toward them "However, unlike him, I'm not such a nice person. Above all else, what I want to protect is Sora. Not you guys." he told them. He lifted his hand up and looked at it with a bored look. "If I leave it be, you may try to hurt Sora again. Either way you need to be taught a lesson, even if Sora doesn't like it." he said. Darkness began coming from his hand as he spoke again. "Sometimes it's necessary to call upon the darkness, that is the path I have chosen. That's why, if it's needed, I will break the rules." he said as his blade appeared in his hand.

The boys began backing away more quickly as they saw this. It was just like what they saw with Sora, in the way it had appeared in his hand from nowhere. "How-!" Riku looked over at them. "I was talking to myself. Did you hear all of that?" he asked. They continued backing away. "If so, forget all of it." he said, taking a step toward him. "Whatever you see or hear, about me and Sora." he said taking another step. "Or else." he said glaring at them.

As he finished up, having not actually hit them but rather hitting the ground in front of them and creating a large crater, he hid his weapon again. "Just so you know, Sora is just as strong-if not stronger-than me. In case you ever wonder or feel he is weaker and easy to attack again. He's just got a kinder heart than me." he mutter to them. The boys were shaking as they watched Riku walk away. As he left their sight, they collapsed and fainted in fear.

Sora sat on the beach on the island looking at the pillar of smoke in the distance curiously. He was thinking about going to investigate, when he heard a voice. "Sora." Riku said, getting his attention. Sora pointed at the smoke "Look at that! What do you think happened? We should go see-" Riku cut him off "I did that." Sora looked at him in shock "What!?" Riku shrugged "They needed to learn not to do what they tried to, ever again. Don't worry, it was just a threat." "You threatened them!?" Soar shouted shocked. Riku sighed "It was just to scare them. They'll be fine." he said.

Giving up, Sora sighed. "Are you ready?" Riku asked. Sora hesitated "Riku, can we go tomorrow?" he asked. Riku looked at him curiously. "I don't want to go to school, but I want to spend one more day here before we go." he explained. Riku smiled and nodded. "Alright. We'll go tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

The two of them headed to Riku's house, stopping by Sora's to talk to his mom. Sora wasn't sure what to tell her, he didn't want her to worry so much about him when he left this time. Riku took up for this and told her they were going to go on a trip for a while, his parents were paying. She was very reluctant, especially since neither were saying where they were going. However, she relented and made them both promise to return back safely and contact her every now and then this time.

They agreed, though neither knew exactly how they would contact her from off world without just coming back to say hi. They grabbed some of Sora's things, spare clothes and small things, and then went to Riku's to pack some of his things as well. It had been Riku's plan after to leave immediately, but he guessed this really was for the better. To be honest though, he knew Sora hadn't been thinking of this either though. He hadn't really thought about packing either and they both knew it. The only reason they were was because Sora's mom had told them to pack well for the trip.

Riku sighed as he packed the last of the things he felt they might need. He glanced at Sora, who was sitting on the bed looking at him. Riku looked at him curiously as he saw Sora looked a bit hesitant. Like he wanted to say something. "Sora?" he asked. Sora looked at the floor before looking to the side. Now it was bugging him about how he was acting. "Sora. What is wrong?" he asked. Sora fidgeted a little. Riku's eyes widened as he realized what Sora was thinking of. "You don't have to force yourself." Riku told him.

Sora frowned a bit "I'm scared." he admitted. Riku nodded "That's why you don't have to-" Sora looked up at him "I'm scared that I'll never get over it if I don't. That, if we every try again in the future, I'll always think of them and what almost happened." he admitted. Riku paused as he tried to think of what to say. Sora picked up a bottle of water "That's why I-" Riku quickly walked over and took the bottle away from him. "You plan on using one of those tablets again aren't you?" he asked. Sora hesitated before nodding.

Riku sighed and walked away with it. He let Sora watch as he threw it in the trash can. "If you need to drug yourself, there isn't much point in the act." Riku said. Sora frowned but didn't say anything. Riku sighed and walked over to him. "Don't worry about it so much. We'll work on it together, alright?" he suggested. Sora nodded, but Riku noticed that he wasn't looking him in the eye. Sora was hiding something. Riku walked over to check Sora's bag. _Bingo._ he thought as he pulled out a tablet bottle. "Do I need to throw these away too?" Sora stood up and quickly reached for them as Riku held them out of reach. "No! I don't want you to throw them away!"

He smirked and pecked Sora on the cheek, causing him to jump a bit. "Then promise you wont try to use these again to try and get over this." he told Sora. Sora nodded "Ok! I won't again! Promise!" he yelled, jumping to try and reach them. Riku smiled and let Sora take them back. He put them back into his bag. Thinking about bags, Riku went to his stuff and pulled out a bag of chips he had bought earlier. He raised an eyebrow as he saw they were open and about half gone. "You got into my chips?" he asked Sora. Sora averted his eyes and began drumming his fingers. _Guilty as charged, huh?_ Riku laughed "It's alright, I was about to get into them anyway."

Riku held the bag out for him "Want some?" Sora shook his head "I...already ate half...so..." he said guiltily. Riku frowned but shrugged. Taking a handful and eating. He wasn't sure what to say to Sora about his fear though. He mentally shrugged, after he finished the bag of chips he would try with him. If he seemed to uncomfortable they could try it again when he had a little more time to recover. Riku paused as he tasted something different. He knew this flavor. He glanced at Sora again to see he was still acting guilty. "Sora? Did you do something to the rest of the chips?" he asked.

Sora didn't answer as he fidgeted. "Sora?" Riku demanded "M-Maybe?" Riku couldn't believe it. "Was...that you're plan to begin with actually?" he asked, starting to feel the effects of the powder rendered tablet. Sora shook his head "N-Not really...More like backup plan. I knew you would eventually get into them, so..." he muttered. Riku gritted his teeth as he tried to resist his growing urges. "Why? I-If you get un-uncomfortable, I won't be able to-to stop." he asked panting. Sora blushed "I...I used to like that..So I was wanting you to..to not hold back. In hopes I would like it still." Sora admitted.

Riku sighed "I hope...you're ready then." he said, looking at Sora. "I can't hold it off any longer." Sora looked at him, feeling a bit worried. He began pushed himself away a bit as Riku began coming toward him. "R-Riku." Sora said softly _Sorry Sora, but you did cause this._ Riku thought, noticing how he was acting, as he pinned him down to the bed. "Riku!" Sora shouted startled. Riku's lips covered his, stopping him from making much more noise. "If you keep shouting like that the neighbors might hear. Or do you want them to know?" Riku asked smirking. Sora blushed "R-Riku.."

Sora turned away from him. Riku took advantage of this and began leaving light kisses from Sora's cheek down his neck to his collar bone. Sora squirmed at the slight tickle he got from them. Riku smirked at this "Ticklish?" he teased. Sora shook his head and looked the other way in hopes of stopping him. Riku chuckled and did the same to the other side. "Ri-Riku~! Stop~!" he said giggling at the feeling. "That's better." Riku said. Sora frowned "I like it better when you smile." Riku said, pushing a few strands of Sora's hair away from his face.

Realization hit Sora as Riku said this. Riku was still holding himself back to try and calm him down more. Sora smiled "Thanks Riku." he said with a smile. Riku nodded and looked down at Sora. He couldn't hold it any more at all now. Pushing forward he took Sora's lips roughly, catching him off guard. Sora pushed against him at the rush of movement. He wasn't getting any distance between them. Riku's tong moved against his own, coaxing him to move as well. Sora's eyes began slipping closed before he relaxed and accepted the action, no longer pushing but pulling and joining Riku's tong in a dance. "Mmmm."

Pulling back for air, Riku looked down at Sora. "Riku..." _Not yet._ Riku began nipping a bit at Sora's collar bone as he began moving to take the shirt off. Sora dug his nails into Riku's shoulder when he bit his nipple a bit hard. "Riku! Ow!" he yelled. Riku licked at the red bud and placed a light kiss. He was getting too impenitent. "Sora." Riku said, cupping Sora's cheek. Sora turned his head toward the hand, Riku putting two fingers inside his mouth. He needed this soon.

As Sora licked and sucked on the fingers that assaulted his mouth, Riku continued nipping and licking Sora's other bud. "Mmmmn~" Riku glanced down and smirked. Sora was about ready. Using his free hand he pulled Sora's shorts down and gave a slow lick from the bottom to top of Sora's shaft. Sora moaned, sucking on his fingers a bit harder. Sora pulled back, which slightly annoyed Riku. "Riku~" Sora said, glancing down. Riku smirked, no longer annoyed. "If you want to you'll need to do a bit of work yourself." he teased.

Sora blushed and didn't move at first. Riku tweaked one of Sora's hardened nipples. Sora squirmed a little before he couldn't take it anymore himself and leaned up. Riku sat up, giving Sora the room he needed to get up the rest of the way. Sora reached forward, he hesitated a little but he really wanted to, and grabbed the zipper on Riku's pants and pulled it down. Riku watched as Sora worked on his button, fumbling a little before he finally managed to get it open as well, and pulled his pants and boxers down.

Sora looked at the freed erection nervously. He wiggled a bit "R-Riku..Please?" Sora asked, unable to move. Riku was very, very tempted to accept the plea for him to make the move. But it seemed more fun to tease Sora a bit. "You were the one who wanted this. I can always keep going the way I was before." he said. Sora pouted, but he really did like it. So he gave in. Leaning forward he tentatively licked the tip before opening his mouth and sliding it in a little.

When Sora got as far as he could go, having not quite half in him, he began swirling his tong around him and bobbing his head. He glanced up at Riku. Riku wanted what Sora did, but he was enjoying the view too. Sora pulled back, which confused him a bit. His eyes narrowed a bit a he watched Sora lick two of his own fingers. "Sora?" Riku questioned. Sora smiled at him as he moved his hand back. Riku watched in aroused fascination as Sora inserted them into himself, his erection twitched at the sight. He wanted to fuck him **now**.

Seeing and feeling Sora take him back into his mouth, Riku lost it and thrusted in. "Mmmm!" Sora's eyes rolled back a little at the feeling. Riku grabbed Sora's head gently and looked down at him. Sora nodded, panting lightly "Riku~Please~." Riku grinned "Please, what?" he asked, wanting Sora to spell it out more. Sora wished he wouldn't tease him so much. "P-Please...fuck my mouth." he said embarrassed. Riku growled lightly "You got it." his grip tightened in Sora's hair.

Sora gagged a little at first, but it felt so good to him still as Riku thrust into his mouth and down his throat. "Mmm~! Mmmmmn~! MMMN!" Sora tried to trust his finger into himself in rhythm to his thrusts, but was failing terribly. Riku was panting as he watch the fingers abuse Sora's entrance as he thrusted. It encouraged him to thrust harder and faster, which made Sora moan harder. Feeling he was getting close, Riku pulled almost all the way out, leaving only the tip in still. Sora's mouth filled quickly with his cum. "Swallow all of it." Riku ordered.

A shiver went down Sora's spine as he heard that, he felt like he was going to cum almost. He nodded and swallowed, it took a few to get it all down. It was the first time Riku had done that. The last few times, Riku had came right down his throat instead. Riku forced Sora to open his mouth "You really drank all of it." he said panting. He was sure, even without the tablet, he would have gotten a hard on anyway with that. Sora looked at Riku's erection hungrily. "Riku~" he moaned needful. "Spread yourself out for me." Riku told him.

Wanting it badly, Sora quickly did so. "Please~" he pleaded softly. Riku positioned himself at his entrance and began pushing in. "Nmmm!" Sora gritted his teeth. It always hurt at the beginning. Riku locked lips with him and began thrusting. Sora's eye filled with tears at the initial pain. "NMMM! NMM! Nmmm! Mmmm~. Mmmm~!" Soon Sora's pained noises changed to pleasure. Riku released Sora's lips as he kept going. "Riku! Mmm~! More!" he begged. Riku nodded "I'll make sure the neighbors hear this." he whispered into Sora's ear before he began thrusting harder. Sora clenched his teeth and tightened his lips, he didn't want the neighbors to hear. "MMMM~! MMMN~!" It felt so good!

Riku flipped Sora to where he was on his hands and knees. "MMMMM~!" Riku removed one of his hands from Sora's hip and leaned forward as he continued to thrust. "Sora. I want to hear your voice." he said, just before he grabbed Sora's neglected erection and began pumping him. "AHHHH~! AHHHHH~! RIKU! MORE~! AHHH!" Sora couldn't stop himself as he continued moaning out as he was fucked. "RIIIIKUUU~!" Sora screamed as he came in his hand. Riku grunted and came as well inside him.

Sora looked back at him panting. Riku smirked as he hardened again. "Round three." he said, almost evilly. Sora felt a bit worried. When he had been in the drugged state, he had went three himself. The last time Riku had...Sora thinks it was five rounds, but it might have been more. "I-I just...just came Riku." Sora tried, not that it worked last time either. "Which means you will likely enjoy this even more. You did last time after all." Riku said. Sora blushed as Riku pulled him up to him. "Just hold on to me, I'll do the rest." Riku told him.

Not really able to argue, since this was his own fault really, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's back. Riku eyed the cum that was seeping out of Sora slowly. He was going to add more to it. Thrusting upward, Sora was pushed up and came slamming back down onto him. "Ahh!" Sora shouted. It felt like it was going in deeper. Riku turned Sora's face toward him more and locked lips again. He began thrusting again. "Mmm! Mmmm!" Sora's gasps sounded like moans, which Riku had noticed in the past seemed to turn Sora on more hearing.

Looking down, he smirked into the kiss as he saw Sora was already half hard again. "MMMM~! MMM!" Riku pulled back as he continued to thrust up into him. "AHH~! MORE~! NYAA!" Riku chuckled "You a cat now?" he teased. "Sh-Shut UP AHH~! RIKU~!" Riku smirked "You want more?" he asked. Sora nodded quickly. "YES! RIKU! I WANT MORE!" Riku laid down "Then you should do a bit yourself." Sora didn't hesitate much as he began pushing himself up and down. Riku watched him, thrusting up still himself when Sora would come back down. "AHH~! PLEASE RIKU!" Riku raised an eyebrow playfully, he could tell Sora wasn't getting as much out of this position as he did the others. "Please, what?" he asked, thrusting up and pushing Sora down at the same time. "PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!"

Riku pushed Sora against the headboard, which rested between the wall and the head of his bed. Picking Sora up he held him against the wall. "Wrapped your arms and legs around me." he told Sora, who had already got to work on it. Thrusting, Riku pushed Sora into the wall. Standing the way they were made things work to feel like he was going even deeper still with each thrust. "AHHH~! MORE! MORE RIKU~! AHHHH! RIKU!" Sora's head was lolling to the side a bit as he bounced on Riku's dick. He was going to go insane from the pleasure, he just knew it. Go insane or die. But he was in no way going to complain! "DON'T STOP! MORE! FUCK ME MORE!"

Riku knew Sora was going to be embarrassed over how loud he had been, especially since he could bet the neighbors heard everything, but he didn't care. He was going to fuck Sora's brain out, and Sora was enjoying it. Cumming again, Riku took a few breathes. "Riku~! Please~? More~!" Sora whined, wiggling his hips. Riku grinned. He was pretty sure the drug was actually out of his system at this point. Three was the limit it pushed you to it seemed. Yet, Sora's begging for more would push him two more rounds. Just like last time. "No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

Sora tip toed out, though Riku walked normally. "Riku~! Hide a bit more~!" Sora whispered shouted. It was the next morning and they were leaving the world behind for the time being. They would come back, but more to visit than anything. Riku had been right. Sora was extremely embarrassed by how loudly he had been moaning the previous night. Riku, on the other hand, felt very proud of what he accomplished. Seven. That was how many rounds they went before Sora completely passed out from cumming so much. Not to say Riku wasn't exhausted as well, but he had enough in him to set an alarm for them to get up early to leave before pulling Sora to him and going to sleep.

Making their way over to the island, they sat and looked at the waves for a little bit. Sora rubbed his sore rear end "Man, my butt and back are killing me now." he complained lightly. Riku sighed "Sorry bout that, though you seemed like you were enjoying it." Sora blushed and nodded "It's ok...I was. That's why I'm not going to use magic to make it go away or anything." he said. Riku looked over at him and smiled. Ruffling Sora's hair a bit, Riku stood up. "So, where should we go first?" he asked.

Sora frowned for a second. "How about Twilight Town first? You can meet Hayner and the gang!" Sora suggested. Riku frowned slightly. "What? What's wrong? You want to go somewhere specific?" Sora asked confused. Riku continued to frown "Not really." he said lowly. Sora frowned "Then, what's wrong?" he asked again. Riku let out a mix of a groan and a hum. Sora paused "Riku...are you jealous?" Sora asked. Riku didn't answer. Sora laughed a little "Guess we're both that way huh?" Riku smiled as he remembered how Sora acted when he heard how he got slipped the tablet the first time. Not to mention that dream he had.

Walking along side the waves, Riku sighed "Alright, Twilight Town it is then. Where to after that though? We should have a, at least semi, planed out trip. At least knowing where we want to go after the one we're in." Riku decided. Sora grinned "Hallow Bastion...Or, well they changed the name recently. So, Radiant Garden!" Sora said excitedly. "That's quite a difference in name there. Also, let me guess. You want to go so I can meet more of your friends?" Riku asked knowingly. Sora nodded. "I've seen them from a distance already, but I guess it couldn't hurt to meet them face to face." Riku said. Sora jumped "You've already seen them!? When?!" he asked. "When I was still trapped in darkness and trying to help you out from the shadows. I saw them around you." he explained.

Sora began yelling, saying that he should have come out and said something then. Riku just ignored it though, explaining again how he had felt against seeing Sora at all at the time as it was. If anything had been listening to their conversation at this point, they would have felt confused as their voices suddenly vanished. Nothing left behind of them but their footsteps that ended abruptly, and were soon hidden after the tide swept them away as well. In the ship, Riku kept Sora away from the controls as he headed for Twilight Town. He was sure, if he let Sora drive, they would crash on some world. Little did he know, Sora had once already.

Back on their home world, Sora's mom began looking for him. She couldn't believe she had missed one vital thing when she agreed to let him go on that trip. He was still in school! It wasn't summer yet! Not seeing him in his room, or at Riku's house-which she found had a strange scent that had her a bit worried about her son's well being, she turned to Kairi. "Oh, they probably already left." Kairi told her. Seeing the woman berate herself a bit, Kairi felt a bit bad for her. But she couldn't tell her about outside worlds or where they had gone. And even she didn't know when they would come back.

She got several similar questions from others, though for the most part it was girls asking about Riku. All she could tell them was that they had gone on a trip for a while. It bothered her a bit more when Selphie asked about the two, since she had gotten pretty close to the fellow islander. She kept to the rule though and told no one about the outside world. She decided she would give the two boys a good yelling at for all the trouble they put her through though.

* * *

 _Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though! Also, the time Riku was talking about was Kingdom Hearts II if you hadn't figured it out or were wondering._


End file.
